sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Here Comes the Sun/Transcript
(Opens up in the desert on Sheriff Callie telling a Ghost Wagon story) Callie: Then, the Ghost Wagon drove off into the night. Never to be seen again. And if it weren't for my noodle lasso, the Ghost Wagon woulda got me, too. Peck: Thunderation! Toby: Wow! Callie: Yep. True story. (yawns) Well, sun's gone down and nighttime is settling in. Soon, we'll all be sleeping under the stars. Time for this kitty to hit the hay. Night, y'all. (snoring) Peck: (hears nighttime sound) What was that? Hear that, Toby? Toby: Yeah. Sounds like crickets. Peck: Oh, yeah, crickets. Heh heh. (hears nighttime sound) Was that an owl? Toby: Uh, I think so... unless it was the Ghost Wagon sheriff told us about. Peck: The Ghost Wagon? Toby: What? Are you... scared, Peck? Peck: Me? Scared? Ha! No, 'course not on account of I'm the deputy. (hears a nighttime sound) Wow! Just wish I knew what was makin' all them sounds is all. Toby: (hears nighttime sound) Uh... huh... (nervously giggles) you know, come to think of it, they are kinda spooky. (hears a nighttime sound; gasps) That's just a c-c-coyote. And, I'm sure he's far, far away. Oh! (hears a nighttime sound) Peck: What in the Wild West is that? (stammering) Toby: Uh... I... I don't know. Peck: These nighttime sounds are really scary. When do you think they'll stop? Toby: Well, they are nighttime sounds. I reckon they won't stop 'till the sun's back up. (Song: Prairie Dog Song #1) The Prairie Dogs: They won't stop until the sun comes up. Peck: Sure wish we can make the sun come back up right now. (Callie is still snoring; Peck and Toby hear a nighttime sound) Toby: Maybe, we should ask Sheriff Callie to toss her noodle lasso over the mountain and pull the sun back up. That way, it'll be daytime again. Peck: Don't be silly, Toby. Wait! I know! Let's ask Sheriff Callie to toss her noodle lasso over the mountain and pull the sun back up so it'll be daytime again. Toby: Uh... Peck: Sheriff! Wake up, Sheriff! Callie: (sleeping) Easy there, Sparky. Whoa, fella. Toby: I don't think she wants to wake up. Peck: Then, I guess we'll just have to borrow her lasso. Toby: Gosh, Peck. I don't know. (hears a nighttime sound) Ahhhh! Okay! Let's do it! Peck: Shhh... (attempts to grab Callie's lasso; Callie turns over so Peck and Toby go to the other side and finally manages to grab the lasso; puts the pink hat in Callie's hand) Toby: I got it. Peck: Nice going, Toby. Toby: (swings the lasso but instead ties him and Peck together) Peck: Maybe, you should let me try. Toby: Sure thing, Peck. Peck: Okay, here we go. (tosses the lasso and grunts) I got something! (pulls the lasso back and grunts) Toby: Is it the sun? (It's not the sun. It's a horse riding guy) Unnamed Horse Rider: Hey! Toby: That's not the sun. (the horse riding guy leaves) Peck: I'll try again. (grunts; throws the lasso; straining; cow comes over) Whoa! Nope, better let him go! Toby: (to the cow) Get along, little cowie. (to Peck) You'd better try it again. Peck: (tosses the lasso; grunts) Whatever I got this time, it's real heavy. Toby: I'll give you a hand. (him and Peck straining while pulling what's ACTUALLY the sun) Hoo-whee. It is heavy. Peck: Pull! Pull! Both: Pu!-Whoa!!! (sun advances into the sky) Peck: We did it! Toby: No more nighttime sounds! Uh... Peck, does the sun look bigger than usual to you? I think we pulled it too close. Peck: Maybe, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Callie: Sun-up? Sweet sassafras. I feel like I barely slept a wink. (Toby laughing nearby; Callie yawning) And it's hot. The sun even looks closer than usual. Well, guess we'd better head on back to town. I think today's gonna be a scorcher! (cut to the Wild West) Villagers: (walking tired) Priscilla: Uh... gracious. It sure did get hot awfully fast. Doc: Phew! You can say that again! Ella: What are we gonna do about this heat? (Song: Hot Hot Heat) Callie: Wish something could stop this hot, hot heat, Villagers: Some shade or a nice breeze would be a treat, Just a tad cooler would feel so sweet, Oh, to be rid of this hot, hot, heat. Priscilla: This yogurt is a tasty treat, But when it melts, it's hard to eat. Doc: A lake is great for cooling down, But it won't work if the lake's not around. Farmer Stinky: Gotta give water to my corn crop, But if it's much hotter, it just might pop. Callie: Wish something could stop this hot, hot heat, Villagers: Some shade or a nice breeze would be a treat, Just a tad cooler would feel so sweet, Oh, to be rid of this hot, hot heat. (song ends; villagers talking) Priscilla: Sheriff Callie, you simply must do something about this heat. Ella: Yeah. All my milkshakes are meltin' back to milk. Callie: Hmm. Maybe, I could lasso that there rain cloud and pull it over the town. The rain should cool things down. Villagers: (cheering; unaudible dialogue) Yay! (rain cloud melts and disappears) Uncle Bun: The sun dried up the rain cloud before it could even rain! Toby: Oh no! Callie: Don't worry, everyone. The sun'll go down soon enough. And when it does, it'll get cooler. Toby: (to Peck) But, what if nighttime doesn't come? Peck: Whadd'ya mean, Toby? Toby: We lassoed the sun so it'd be day instead of night. So, what if it stays daytime forever? Peck: Cornfound it! I didn't think of that! Toby: We've gotta tell Sheriff Callie what we've done. Peck: And admit we've messed things up? No way. There's gotta be another way to fix things. Toby: Like, maybe lassoin' the moon to bring back the night. Peck: Don't be silly, Toby. (snaps) Wait! I've got it! Borrow Sheriff Callie's noodle lasso and lasso the moon to bring back the night. Toby: Yeah... um... Peck: Here she comes! You distract her! Toby: (walks up to Callie) Uh, hey sheriff. Awful hot weather we're havin' today. Huh? Callie: (sighs) You said it, Toby. I'm goin' inside to find some shade. Peck: (grabs the noodle lasso) Got it! Let's go! Toby: I sure hope this fixes our mistake. (Song: Prairie Dog Song #2) The Prairie Dogs: Hey there, Peck and Toby, What's it gonna take? You can't solve a problem, With another mistake. (cut to Peck and Toby in the desert) (Song: Hot Hot Heat (instrumental)) Toby: There's the same mountain we tossed the lasso over before. I reckon that's where the moon is. Peck: Make sense to me. Here we go. (tosses the lasso; grunts) We got something! (pulls the lasso in and straining) Toby: Here comes the moon! Peck: (the moon is levitating towards the Wild West) We did it! Toby: Phew! Peck: Huh? The moon's up but it's not night. Nothin' happened. Toby: Somethin's happenin'. Look! The moon is melting! (the moon melts blue cheese on the entire Wild West while all the villagers are screaming and picnicking) Villager #1: (barely audible) It's raining cheese! Villager #2: (barely audible) Get me my fondue pot! Priscilla: Oh. Gracious me. Uncle Bun: Mmh... blue cheese. (licks the cheese) Toby: Falling moon cheese! We gotta tell Sheriff Callie what we did! Peck: You know what, Toby? You're right. (cut to Sheriff Callie) Callie: What in whiskers? Toby: Sheriff! Sheriff! We made a terrible mistake. Callie: Toby. Peck. What did you do? Peck: Toby was afraid of nighttime sounds when we were campin'. Toby: (whispers) You were afraid, too. Peck: Okay. I was scared, too. So, we borrowed your lasso and roped the sun to make it day. Toby: But we pulled the sun too close and it got too hot. Peck: We though if we roped the moon, we can make it night again, and then everything would cool down. Toby: So, we borrowed your lasso again. But now, the moon's melting. Peck: Uh, you can have it back now. (hands over the lasso) Callie: So, that's what you two were up to. Of all the crazy things, roping the sun, and then the moon. And with my lasso, too. You two should know better. You can't fix a mistake with another mistake. Peck: We know that now. Toby: Yeah, we're sorry. Callie: Apology accepted. At least, now we know why things have been so hot. And this time, I'm gonna fix things right. (grunts; tosses the lasso; brings the sun all the way to the right and things become night again) Villagers: (cheering) Doc Quakers: (barely audible) You did it, Sheriff Callie! Villagers: (continue to cheer) ...Sheriff Callie! Callie: Yep. The sun's set and it's night again. Things should cool down, now. Priscilla: Thank goodness. Doc Quakers: Oh! You can say that again! Priscilla: Thank goodness. Callie: Y'all can go on home and get some shut-eye. Everything's back to normal. (steps in moon cheese) Except for the puddles of cheese, of course. (cut to the desert where Callie, Peck, Toby, and even the Prairie Dog Trio are sleeping for the night) Toby: (hears a nighttime noise) Uhh... those nighttime sounds are back again. Callie: (yawns and gets up) If you ask me, they sound like a lullaby. Toby: (more nighttime sounds) I reckon Sheriff Callie might be right. Those sounds (yawns) are kinda peaceful-like. Peck: (yawns) Yeah, and after everything that happened, I'm awful sleepy. (zooms out) (Song: Prairie Dog Song #3) The Prairie Dogs: It's time to catch some (two prairie dogs snoring) All: Z's... (episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:H Category:Season 1